La leyenda del lago Hiccistrid
by Natulinda1999
Summary: Una obligación...Un reencuentro...Una tradición rota...Un amor que se convierte en LEYENDA


Hola, soy Natalia, yo tengo una cuenta en wattpad donde subo historias, el nombre de mi usuario es el mismo, así que si alguno ya leyó esta historias, no me acusen de plageadora, porque no es así, así que cualquier parecido con cualquier historias es pura coincidencia!

Bueno como todo el mundo sabe los personajes que serán nombrados no me corresponden, sino a sus respectivos dueños

Espero que les guste, espero sus rewier, y si tienen alguna critica CONSTRUCTIVA, sera mas que bienvenida...

 **Rapunzel: hola chicos**

 **-hola punzi -**  
 **R: bueno niños y niñas, hoy les voy a contar una leyenda, que paso hace poco**  
 **Kevin: hace cuanto?**  
 **R: hace 5 años atrás, antes de que yo me casará y me convirtiera en jefa de la aldea**  
 **Aron: cuanto años tenias vos?**  
 **R:15 y mi hermana 20**  
 **K,a: hermana!**  
 **R: si, mis niños yo tuve una hermana**  
 **Angel: y como era?**  
 **R: ella era hermosa, era rubia de ojos azules como el mar, un pelo como el mio, pero más corto, era una persona alegre, buena, llena de vida, sabia escuchar pero a la vez era ruda, valiente, no tenía miedo de morir por lo que ella creía que era justo, era perfecta**  
 **Lu: y donde esta ella ahora, porque si es tu hermana mayor, era la primera en la línea de Jefa**  
 **R: para responder esa pregunta, hay que saber el principio y esta historia comenzó así :**

Hace 5 años atrás, la princesa de la tribu o la heredará al trono, para ellos era lo mismo, esta por llegar a la mayoría de edad que para nosotros son los 20 años y tenía que casarse para ser Jefa de la tribu, pero el casamiento no era con cualquier hombre sino con los mejores hombres de la tribu, o con las mejores familia, la princesa no podía comprometerse con un pueblerino o uno que no supiera levantar una simple arma

 **K:sería que la princesa se tenia que casar con un gran guerrero o alguien importante en la tribu**  
 **R: exacto ahora me dejas seguir con la historia?**  
 **K: si, si lo siento**

Como decía, la princesa se tenia que casar para ser jefa, ninguna mujer podía gobernar sola, necesitaba a un hombre a su lado  
 **An: eran machistas como ahora**  
 **R: exacto, pero ya no interrumpan**  
 **Niños : okay**

Pero la princesa no era cualquier mujer, ella era una persona libre e independiente, que decía que no necesitaba a un hombre para gobernar pero las otras personas no pensaban lo mismo, y su padre le había dejado muy claro que si en tres meses no encontraba a un hombre para comprometerse el mismo lo haría con el que el crea conveniente, llena de ira por la charla con su padre, salió corriendo de la casa con el hacha hacia el bosque para descargar toda la ira y impotencia que sentía en ese momento, al llegar no hizo otra cosa más que lanzar su arma a los pobres árboles que había a su alrededor, hasta que se canso y se sentó en un tronco que yacía en el suelo, y no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejo caer por sus mejillas ya que estaba sola o eso creía ella, cerca de ahí pasaba un pescador, tenia unos 20 años, no era importante en su tribu ya que no era bueno con las armas y todo ese tipo de cosas, lo único que hacia bien era pescar, y era lo que hacia todas las tarde, estaba por tomar el camino hacia su casa pero unos llantos los detuvieron, ya que no tenia nada importante que hacer, fue a ver quien lloraba, y se encontró con una muchacha rubia, con la cara entre sus rodillas, y sus manos en los ojos, el joven se le fue acercando, y se sentó al lado de la muchacha  
?: porque lloras Astrid?  
a: Hipo?- dijo levantando la cara y secándose las lágrimas con el brazo- Hipo- salto sobre el y lo abrazo por la cintura

 **an: entonces ellos ya se conocían ?**  
 **r: exacto Hipo y Astrid eran grandes amigos, porque entrenaban juntos aunque Hipo nunca fue bueno para eso, bueno sigamos**  
 **niños: sii!**

a:- se separo del abrazo y le dio la espalda- que haces aquí? Pensé que eras feliz en la otra aldea, para que volviste ?!

 **ke: paren!**  
 **r: que pasa?**  
 **ke: no entiendo**  
 **Lu: que raro**  
 **k: pero es verdad, esta confuso!**  
 **r: a ver que no entendiste**  
 **k: es que primero lo abraza y después le da la espalda y le grita, y que es eso de la otra aldea**  
 **aron: es mujer no la trates de entender**  
 **chicas: Machista!**  
 **r: bueno les explico y después seguimos con la historia, bueno la cosa es que Hipo y Astrid eran muy amigos, hasta llegar a sus 15 años, donde Hipo se tuvo que ir en un barco pesquero, la excursión iba a durar 5 meses nada mas, esos meses pasaron y en el muelle se encontraban todos esperando a los marineros o pescadores, entre ellos se encontraba Astrid** **esperando ansiosa a su mejor amigo, pero...**

 **niños: pero que?!**  
 **r: pero el no bajo, As se sintió** **fatal, al no ver a su amigo y pensando lo peor fue a hablar con el jefe de la expedición,y el le había** **dicho que se había enamorado de una chica de una tribu vecina e aliada, y como no estaba prohibido el se quedo allá**  
 **Lu: entonces el en ese momento vivía en otra tribu ?**  
 **r: exacto, las tribus eran casi hermanas, Astrid por su enfado no se dio cuenta de todo lo que había caminado**  
 **niños: ahh**

Dicho eso Astrid se paro, busco su hacha, se estaba por ir pero Hipo la agarro de la muñeca  
a: sueltame!- dijo sin verlo a la cara, y con millones de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas  
h: no hasta que me cuentes por que lloras  
A: ahora te importo?  
h: siempre me importaste  
a: no te creo  
h: astrid mírame- la acerco a el, y le puso una mano en la mejilla, para que lo vea a los ojos - siempre me importaste  
a: entonces porque te fuiste, porque me dejaste sola- dijo mientras mil lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas  
H: porque no podía más- le agarro las dos mejillas- no lo podía esconder más  
a: que no podías esconder ?  
h: que te amaba como un loco, que te amo como un loco, y yo sabía que lo nuestro era imposible porque tu eras la heredera y yo un simple pueblerino, que no sabía ni levantar un hacha- juntaron sus frente  
a: ay, Hipo eres único- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cuello- yo también te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo voy hacer, te extrañe tanto mi chico dragón  
h: y yo a ti my lady - se fundieron en un dulce beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado, el pasos sus manos de su mejillas, a su cintura, que las movía por toda su espalda, mientras ella lo despeinaba  
h: para, para Astrid esto está mal- dijo al separarse, y tratando de recuperar el aire  
a: por?- dijo con la intención de volver a besarlo  
h: no- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- estoy casado- al escuchar esas palabras Astrid sentía como se le rompía el corazón, se separó lentamente de el y se volvió a sentar en el tronco  
h; perdóname, en serio- y la abrazo y ella le correspondió  
a: mi papa va a obligarme a casar- dijo entre llorosos- y yo no quiero  
h: tranquila my Lady, vamos a encontrar una solución  
a: vamos ?  
h: si, my Lady, yo te voy ayudar, y te juro que vas a ser feliz, nos vemos mañana para hablar acá, a la misma hora que te parece ?  
a: me parece perfecto, nos vemos, te amo  
h; y yo a ti- se dieron un tierno beso, y cada uno salió para su aldea

Después de ese encuentro hubo muchos mas, y ya no les importaba si el estaba casado o que ella se tenía que casar, porque cuando se encontraban, solo existían ellos y nadie más, se amaban como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y así fueron pasando los meses, solo faltaba 1 meses para que Astrid cumpliera los 20 años, pero antes de que eso pase Astrid se empezó a sentir mal se mareaba, tenía náuseas y vómitos, su padre la llevo al curandero del pueblo, y fue donde se desató el infierno

 **lu: estaba embarazada ?**

 **r: si, y lo peor es que la relación antes del matrimonio esta sumamente prohibida, y si se rompe la condena es la - la interrumpieron**  
 **ar: la muerte, porque se la considera impura**  
 **r: pero lo que más enfureció a mi padre fue que no sabían quien era el hombre, y había jurado encontrarlo ya que el también merecía la muerte, entonces el empezó a interrogar a todos los hombres de menor importancia**  
 **an: por?**  
 **r: porque mi papa sabía que no podía ser uno de alta economía o importancia, o un importante guerrero porque sino no lo hubiera escondido y ya estarían casados, y todos felices**  
 **ke: pero hipo no vivía en la aldea**  
 **r: si, y cuando mi papa se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no viva en su aldea mando cartas a todas las tribus vecinas y aliadas**

 **Aron: y astrid** **a todo esto?**  
 **r: mientras el jefe buscaba a ese hombre, la había encerrado en su habitación con custodia, y casi no le daba comida o agua**  
 **an: y el bebé ?**  
 **r: no le importó el bebe, tampoco que esa criatura iba a ser su nieto, no le importó porque ya no considero a Astrid como su hija, sino como alguien impura que tiene que ser castigada**

 **k: y que paso cuando mando las cartas?**  
 **r: cuando las mando a la tribu de Hipo fue el, el que la recibió porque justo en ese momento estaba pescando, al leerla, se le paro el corazón , y decidió salvarla, le entregó la carta al jefe, y se dirigió a la aldea de Astrid para salvarla**

 **an: en la carta decía que ella estaba embarazada ?**  
 **r: no sólo decía que era impura**

Hipo se dirigió a la tribu donde vivía su amada, fue hasta donde ella vivía sin que nadie lo viera, al llegar se encontró con dos guardias a los cuales dejo inconsciente con un polvo anestésico, y al entrar se encontró con ella tirada en la cama llorando desconsoladamente  
H: tranquila my Lady ya estoy aquí  
a: hipo?- pregunto Astrid mientras se secaba las lágrimas y volteaba a verlo, después de eso se tiro a sus brazos y el la abrazo- hipo, que haces aquí, te van a matar, tienes que irte- dijo mientras le agarraba las mejillas

h: astrid, mírame- le agarro las mejillas- yo me voy, pero vos venís conmigo, vamonos my lady, de esta aldea

a: a donde?

h: a ser felices, vienes ?

a: hasta el fin del mundo, voy contigo- se agarraron de las manos, y salieron de la casa de Astrid, sigilosamente para que nadie los viera pero...

?: a donde creen que van?

a: papa- susurro

Hipo al escuchar esa voz se puso enfrente de Astrid, a modo de protección

papa de astrid (p.a): Hipo Abadejo Haddock III, como no lo pensé antes, era tan obvio, ahora los dos van a morir

h: eso en sus sueños

p.a: el sueño se convertirá en realidad

h: no voy a dejar que la toques, ella se viene conmigo

p.a: no,no, ustedes dos - los señalo- van a morir, y esa criatura también

h: de que habla?- dijo confundido.- que criatura?- después vio a Astrid, quien bajo la cabeza, y se le escapo una lagrimas, fue donde Hipo comprendió como se enteraron, un rugido de un dragón, los saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo distraer al padre y a los guerreros que estaban con el jefe, lo que Hipo aprovecho, y le agarro la mano a su amada y se echo a correr, cuando el Jefe se dio cuenta salio tras ellos con los guardias

a: hipo que hacemos?- dijo astrid corriendo

h: no se, pero vamos a estar bien- dijo corriendo - a si que voy a ser padre?

a: vamos a ser padres, pero todavía hay que ver si salimos de esta

h: vamos a salir de esto, te lo juro

a: no jures cosas que no sabes si puedes cumplir

h: yo lo voy a cumplir, tengo un buen presentimiento

a:- miro al frente- yo no siento lo mismo, mira- dijo señalando al frente- y mira atrás- dijo señalando a su padre y a la gente que lo seguía

h: my lady, confías en mi?

a: que pregunta es esa, en estos momentos?

h: solo respondeme

a: esta bien, claro que confió en ti, sos a la única persona que le confiaría mi vida

h: me alegra escuchar eso- le apretó mas fuerte la mano

a: Hipo que tienes pensado a hacer?

h: saltar

a: me temía esa respuesta

h: my lady, usted dijo que confiaba en mi

a: esta bien, vamos a serlo, pero juntos

h: claro siempre juntos- freno

a: - freno- HIPO PORQUE FRENASTE, AHÍ VIENE MI PADRE- el no le respondió, le dio un beso

h: los amo

a: nosotros también te amamos - y después de eso, saltaron, agarrados de la mano

 **ke: a donde saltaron ?**

 **r: al lago Hiccstrid, nunca se preguntaron porque se llama así**

 **Ar: yo pensé que le habían puesto así porque le gusto el nombre**

 **r: no, todo nombre tiene una explicación o un significado, y tampoco se preguntaban porque en ese lago el agua es azul con verde ?**

 **an: la verdad es que yo me lo pregunte, pero jamas lo pregunte**

 **lu: rapunzel deja de preguntas y responde!**

 **r: esta bien, ellos saltaron a una catarata**

 **niños: catarata?!**

 **ke: están locos**

 **an y lu: es amor- dieron un suspiro**

 **ar: hablando de locas- le susurro a Kevin**

 **an y lu: te escuchamos!- en ese momento los chicos se pusieron a discutir**

 **r: BASTA! puedo terminar de contar la historia**

 **niños** : **si - dijeron apenados**

 **r: bueno en que estábamos**

 **an: en que saltaron a la catarata**

 **r: al saltar, cayeron al lago, pero ese lago no era cualquiera, al lugar al que saltaron, fue el lugar que era testigo de su amor, de sus muestras de amor, de ese amor verdadero, en el lugar que se encontraban todos los días era un lugar en el medio del bosque, en donde había una catarata, y el agua caía formando un lago, los amantes al saltar cayeron al lago, esa fue la ultima vez que se los vio, va como humanos**

 **ke: eh?**

 **r: que no se los vio salir como humanos, sino como dragones**

 **niños: dragones?!**

 **r: exacto, se vieron salir dos dragones, un furia nocturna, que debe ser el ultimo de su especie y un nadder mortifero**

 **an: entonces Hipo y Astrid se convirtieron en dragones?**

 **lu: exacto, era la única manera de ser felices, uno al lado del otro, ya que no se pueden matar dragones, porque nosotros los consideramos sagrados**

 **r: diste en el clavo, los amantes salieron del lago y se dirigieron a la isla dragón, donde ningún humano puede pisar, porque se lo considera como una ofensa a los dioses**

 **ke: eso lo entendí, pero porque el agua del lago es azul y verde, y también porque se llama lago Hiccstrid ?**

 **r: el agua es de ese color por los ojos de los enamorados, dicen que en los ojos se reflejan el amor, la verdad, la felicidad, la tristeza, la lujuria, el odio y todos los sentimientos, y se dice que muchas veces ellos no decían nada, solo se veían a los ojos, y con solo verse se decían mil palabras, y el nombre es en honor a los enamorados, juntaron sus nombres**

 **lu: hicc de Hiccup y strid de Astrid**

 **ar: y no la extrañas, digo era tu única hermana**

 **r: claro que la extraño, y estoy segura que ella también me extraña, pero cuando la extraño pienso que ella donde quiere que este, esta feliz al lado del hombre que ama, digo al lado del dragón que ama**

 **ar: tu crees que se siguen amando, digo ya no son humanos**

 **r: pero ese amor era verdadero, en esos amores el físico no importa, lo único que importa es el alma, y el alma jamas cambia**

 **an y lu: tenemos una duda**

 **r: cual niñas?**

 **lu: que paso con el embarazo de Astrid, al convertirse**

 **r: después de 9 meses de los sucesos, se vio a un nadder mortifero, en el lago y muchos dicen que vino sola y se volvió a su tierra acompañado de un dragón bebe de una nueva especie, alguna pregunta ?**

 **niños: no**

 **r: les gusto la historia**

 **niños: sii, gracias rapunzel**

 **r: me alegra que les haya gustado, ahora le pueden contar esta historia a sus amigos o familiares, aunque hay muchos que ya la conocen, porque paso hace muy poco tiempo**

 **lu: si, y yo creo que mi mama me la contaba cuando era bebe, porque se me hacia conocida**

 **an: como es el titulo de la historia**

 **r:** **La Leyenda del Lago Hiccstrid**

Muy, muy lejos de ahí

?: LUCAS! LUCAS DONDE ESTAS?!- gritaba una madre, en busca de su hijo, en ese momento la mujer escucho pasos atrás de ella- ya se que están atrás mio

?: Veo que no funciono Lucas, no la pudimos asustar

l: fue tu culpa papa, tu hiciste mucho ruido

?: yo no fui

?: hipo acepta que fuiste tu el que hizo ruido

h: yo no lo hice, lucas tu madre tiene ojos en la espalda

a: no, solo tengo un buen oído

h: tienes los sentidos desarrollados como un dragon

a: ja! Ja! quien te crees mister chistoso

h: te veías mas linda como dragona

l: porque ?

h: porque no hablaba- astrid lo fulmino con la mirada

l: yo mejor me voy, porque no quiero ver a mi papa morir, me voy a jugar con la abuela- dijo y el castaño de ojos celeste se fue corriendo con su abuela

a: en que estábamos?- dijo acercándose a su esposo

h: que me ibas a matar a besos

a: matar, si, pero a besos no- busco algo con la mirada- hipo mi hacha

h: nose- dijo haciéndose el desentendido

a: hipo

h: esta bien, la escondí, pero eso no me importa en estos momentos, ven aquí- la agarro de la cintura y la beso- que tal si le decimos a mi mama que cuide a Lucas y nosotros vamos al lago, y le traemos una hermanita a Lucas- le agarro la cintura y ella puso sus manos en el cuello del castaño

a: me gusta tu idea, pero porque quieres ir al lago, esta lejos de aquí

h: porque ahí empezó nuestra historia de amor, fue donde conseguimos a Lucas y aparte no estamos tan lejos te olvidas, que nos podemos convertir en dragones

a: tendrías otro hijo conmigo ?

h: contigo tendría miles, aparte quiero verte con pancita, ya que con Lucas, bueno tu ya sabes, igual lo que nunca entendí fue como supiste que al convertirte en dragón dejaste el huevo en el lago, y aparte que lo buscaste el mismo día que salio del huevo

a: yo tampoco nunca lo supe, creo que fue a lo que la gente llama instinto de madre

h: pero que sorpresa me diste, te juro que cuando te vi entrar con Lucas en brazos, sentí la felicidad mas grande del mundo, sabes que los amo muchos a los dos

a: yo también te amo, y estoy segura que Lucas también te ama, porque eres el mejor padre del mundo

h: tu lo crees ?

a: no lo creo, lo se

h: igual soy el único que tiene

a: te amo, mi chico dragon

h; viste que ahora ese apodo me queda, antes no tenia ni idea porque me lo decías

a: ni yo lo sabia

h: te amo, my lady- dijo acariciando su mejilla

a: y yo a ti mi chico dragón- se besaron

h: le digo a mi madre y nos vamos- le susurro en los labios - me esperas?

a: toda la vida

La historia es un capitulo, es un one-short, pero si quieren puede haber especiales!


End file.
